


Left to Die

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Heartbreak, Hurt Hannibal Lecter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Memories, Nightmares, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Tags May Change, Vampire Will Graham, Violence, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal had met Will after his family was killed and he aimlessly wandered around. But in the end Will did abandon him.Several years later he meets Will again only does he not seem to be same....





	Left to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I have no idea if it's good but I hope for the best ;)  
> Thanks for reading ;)

_ **Chapter 1 My Savior, My Angel** _

 

The pure white snow was thick, merciless falling.

The ice cold wind like a sharp knife, cutting his skin, as his legs got weak through the cold.

His vision blurred through those tired eyes which only wanted to shut.

His feet numb from the cold, sinking in the snow more and more with every step, daring to swallow him whole by every misstep.

His lungs burning and choking him.

Still he kept lost and hungry aimlessly walking for an unknown destination.

Yet he was so weak.

His body slowly failing him he could through his tired eyes make out a deep dark shadow he walked bravely towards without caring if it would be his saving or death.

He is trembling legs, staggered as he failed to keep himself up and he fell into this awful cold snow his pure white grave he presumed

A small smile on his blue lips as his eyes closed, greeting him with darkness.

 

As he opened his eyes he was surprised to feel warmth.

He was safe in a house with the smell of food in the air.

For a second he thought he would dream or hallucinate as he died in the snow but it felt too real.

He looked around finding himself tucked in a soft bed, his wounds tended and somehow he even though he felt confused and dizzy far better than he should, a strange sweet taste on the tip of his tongue.

He wanted to stand up and leave the house when he heard soft foot steps and for the first time in his life an angel smiled back at him.

A young man stood before him, dark curls falling in his face, flawless, smooth, fair skin and the deepest

most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. His red lips grazed a gentle smile.

“ I see you're awake “ he spoke softly “ How are you feeling ? “

He was still too dazed to answer biting his lips, not answering.

A soft laughter escaped the angel.

He turned around left the room only to appear shortly again with a plate in his hand.

The angel smiled again, setting it down on the nightstand beside the bed and sat down on chair near him but not too close.

The food looked plenty and delicious but he still eyed it suspicious.

Though he thought he had met an angel he couldn't trust him.

What if it was poisoned or he was like those monsters which invaded his house.

Tears filled his eyes at thought and the last sight of his beloved sister.

“ It's not poisoned “ the young man stated. “ It will give you strength “

He still looked at it not sure if he should touch it or not.

“ I could feed you “ the angel suddenly said.

A light blush grazed his cheeks and he sighed defeated taking the plate thinking if it would be poisoned he would die and if he would starve himself to death he would die anyway so he tried it surprised how tasty it was, especially the tender flesh, he never tasted anything like this.

The angel kept watching him till he began to speak up again.

“ You have been through a lot, haven't you ? “

He stop eating, suddenly feeling anger, hate and deep sadness boiling in him.

“ Th...Those m..monsters killed my whole family ! They took everything ! “ he exclaimed with a voice he had no idea how he had found it, hot salty tears running down his cheeks.

The angel stood up coming closer, a sad smile on his lips, as those blue eyes seemed to reflect and being drown in his sadness. It looked like his heart was as broken as his.

He cupped his cheeks with ice cold hands, yet he didn't wanted to pull away feeling soothed by the soft touch, thumps gently wiping his tears away.

Then he was pulled into tight hug, his face buried in chest of his savior, he hung tighter on him as a gentle hand combed through his hair.

He closed his eyes and kept crying, not even really bothering about the stranger anymore.

“ It's okay to cry. “ he said soothing “ You will destroy those monsters soon enough “

He stopped crying at that and looked up.

“ I'm Will. What is your name, my prince of revenge “  
He couldn't stop the smile

“ Hannibal...Hannibal Lecter. “

 

 

Hannibal woke up with tears in his eyes.

“ Will “ he mumbled, before wiping away the tears getting up.

He did his every day routine, made his breakfast and sat on his dinning-table.

Afterwards he saw a few patients and got home.

In the evening a man named Jack Crawford called him.

He was from the FBI and did want him to psychoanalyze one of his best agents.

For a second he wanted to decline but agreed to see this agent anyway.

If the FBI would suspect him, he would find a away to shatter any suspicion against him and point the evidences to someone else, he already had Doctor Frederick Chilton in mind for this and if not he would find out how far FBI was with their investigations.

And maybe the new agent could entertain him for sometime, even for a short time freeing him out of his boredom.

After the call he thought of hunting especially for this gifted agent a pig down but decided to meet him first and if he was even worth of his time.

So he sat in his library with a glass blood red wine holding it up.

“ Cheers Will “ he said into the silence “ In the end you did abandone me. “

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> The next chapter will follow soon.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Comments are always appreciated ;)  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
